The Ultimate Heartache
by Britaneia
Summary: You would think that if Serena made a critical mistake that could jeopardize their relationship, Darien would be hurt and even destroyed. What happens when she doesn't think its a mistake, and Darien makes a huge one of his own?? *COMPLETED as of 7/14*
1. Prologue

**THE ULTIMATE HEARTACHE**  
  
~Prologue~  
  
  
  
Serena and Darien were born to be together. No matter how many forces tried to pull them apart, their love seemed to always conquer everything it faced. Serena was often amazed by Darien. His dark, gorgeous eyes, hair, and body were always what she dreamed of in a man, and he was everything that she longed for in a soul mate. It was obvious that Darien felt the same way about Serena. . His eyes lit up every time she walked into the room, and he could not stop staring at her the entire time. He seemed to be fascinated by her long, glorious blond hair that always seemed to touch the ground, her perfect figure and long legs, and her gorgeous sparkling blue eyes that shone like stars. Whenever they were together, Serena and Darien were both either staring at each other through everything they were doing, or cuddling up in each others arms instead. Although both of them had their weak points personality wise, they both felt that no one could be a more perfect match for them. Neither of them thought that they would ever be with anyone else…until one day when all of those feelings that had grown and had been emphasized throughout the years faded away, and a new stranger stepped into both of their lives. This new person had showed up uninvited, unannounced, and unfitting to the world around them. Maybe the reason she was so attracted with him was the mysteriousness of his face, or the deepness of his Prussian blue eyes. Although she did not know the reason, Serena was terrified of losing him, yet so excited to open up and get to know him at the same time. This new feeling was more then she had ever experienced, and that is what scared her the most. She always thought that Darien was the only possibility for love in her life, but ever since this new person had stumbled into her life, she was willing, if not wanting to change everything she had thought about love before, as well as what she thought about Darien, and start all over, just to be with him.  
  
  
  
Okay!!!!! So, what do you think???? Should I finish it? read and review please!!!! I need input! Thanks a bunch guys!! Peace out. ((^.^)) ~~Britaneia~~ 


	2. A Change Of Heart

This story is dedicated to my buds Tsa, E-Cuz, and Rose. I LOVEYOU! Thanks for any inspiration that you contributed! *MWAH!* ((^.^))  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well, in case you didn't notice, I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, I would NOT be writing stories here, that's for sure!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
**THE ULTIMATE HEARTACHE**  
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
Serena was walking to her car after school like normal, and Darien was once again, on her mind. She thought about him every second of the day, and he was in her head more today then normal. Serena felt the pain shoot through her heart, and the tingling start in her knees while she thought about his absence. Darien was away visiting colleges, and would not be back for the rest of the month, but Serena knew that he would call her as soon as he got the first opportunity. The problem was, Darien had been gone for almost two weeks now, and she had not heard from him once. Overwhelmed by sorrow and her head filled with thoughts of what could have possibly happened to him, Serena decided to make her way to the local Safeway, for food was her only comfort, and it was needed in huge amounts. As She was about to turn the corner, Serena saw something out of the corner of her eye. She thought nothing of it at first, but when it appeared again, she stopped to take a closer look of what was following her. Stopping suddenly, Serena turned around in a flash and looked up, only to see a boy, no older then 16, no younger then 15 leaning against the cement wall of a building, as if in a trance. She studied him, and instantly was overcome with a sensation that she had not experienced since the first time she met Darien. His well defined muscled were visible through his thin, green tank top that clung to his chest, and his lower body was also toned, and could be made out through his black pants. Serena stood for a moment, in awe of this beautiful person, speechless. She felt the urge to run up and run her hands down his chest, and possibly even…..no. It was out of the question. Serena realized that she had been standing there, thinking about him for the past few minutes, so she pulled herself together, and looked up. As she was about to leave, his eyes slowly opened and met hers, causing a spark and even more confusion in her mind. Serena had to get out of there, for she was stunned beyond belief, and had to think about what was happening to her. She quickly turned around and walked towards her car, making sure not to walk too fast away from this new stranger, but not too slow either.  
  
Inside the store, the choices of what she could use in order to calm her aching heart were endless, and Serena was really not in the mood to make such a large and life changing decision.  
  
"Can I help you with something, gorgeous?" a teenage boy with a long braid, huge cheesy smile, and violet eyes that were full of cheer and laughter asked, as if hitting on her was more of a reflex instead of an action.  
  
"Well, I was just trying to find something to bring home to my..uh…little brother. Sammy is a sucker for junk food, and I wanted to make his day." Serena said half-truthfully. Sammy did love junk food, but that did not mean it was for him. *(Rose and Tsa: Remind you of something? When is Linds going to start on my moo moo anyway? lol)*  
  
"Well if your looking for something sweet and delicious, I'm your man! My name is Duo Maxwell, and I will be happy to find you whatever your heart desires!"  
  
"Oh Lord," Serena thought to herself. Was he serious? " Well Duo, my name is Serena, and I would be happy to have to join my on my search. I'm sure that you will give me very helpful suggestions on what is best to buy. I don't do much shopping, you see." Serena decided to toy with him. She was so used to having only Darien in her mind, that she thought a little break was deserved.  
  
"I could not be happier to do this, Serena. You know, we haven't had very many beautiful blond girls come in here lately. I hope I'm not scaring them away." Duo joked. There was no way that any woman would be scared away from him.  
  
"Oh I'm sure there's a logical explination for it, Duo. I think that all the girls are too scared that they won't be able to have a chance with you, and they are going home to cry their eyes out." Serena thought that she may have been a bit too sarcastic, but what the hey. She was going to make today fun, and to stop worrying about Darien. He hadn't called her yet, anyway.  
  
Serena and Duo made their way through the store, talking and laughing. Serena could care less that she was mildly flirting with Duo, because it felt good, and she hadn't been this free in a long time. Finally, Serena decided on a bag of Oreo double stuff, and a 2 liter bottle of mountain dew to drown her sorrows. The bizarre part was, her sorrows were fading as the day went on. "What could have made me change my perspective on how to act around other guys?" Serena thought to herself. "It can't be Duo. He's nice, but a little to flirty for me. I think I want to get to know him..but only as a friend."  
  
"That'll be $ 5.75 Serena. Serena?"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, I was spacing out a little. *whew* I feel a bit lightheaded. I think I should be getting on my way…" Serena started to stumble and almost tripped over her basket.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Duo sounded very concerned "I am going to have the bag boy take your grocery bag out to your car and drive you home. I know that sounds a little sudden, but you are in no condition to be driving. "  
  
"Oh no Duo, I'm fi.." Serena started, but was cut off  
  
"HEY HEERO!! Come over here! I need you to do me a favor." Duo practically screamed across the supermarket.  
  
Serena looked up, and saw a boy with dark hair, well defined muscles, and deep blue eyes start to walk across the store. Her jaw dropped, and as hard as she tried to stop, she watched him take every step, and studied everything about him. This was the guy from the corner!!!  
  
Okay!! There's chapter 1!!! Good times, huh? Hehe. Well, I'll be updating it soon! Happy reading. ((^.^)) 


	3. The Ride

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
*The Ride*  
  
  
  
Serena's heart practically skipped a beart. Was this really the mysterious boy she had encountered earlier? After everything that she had thought about throughout the day, Serena was more confused then ever. She was still speechless and was probably starting to look like a fool, seeing as she had been standing there for a few minutes now without saying a word.  
  
  
  
"Serena, this is Heero Yui. He is a very close friend of mine and I would trust him with my own life. I have asked him to take you home and see that you are feeling alright. I would take you myself, but being store manager does not permit me to leave during business hours. Are you ready to go, Heero?"  
  
"Hn" was all that was answered from Heero, and it could barely be heard as he picked up Serena's grocery bag and headed towards the door.  
  
It took Serena a minute to realize what was happening, but she came-to soon enough, and ran after Heero.  
  
"It's the black Dodge Ram over there" Serena pointed. *(HEHEHE! Rosie and tsa, man I love that car!)*  
  
Heero didn't say anything at all as they were walking. He was the perfect soldier…he was the pilot of Gundam 01. At least, he used to be. Ever since that one incident, his whole life had turned around. The world of the Gundams and of the Colonies was all he knew, and now it was all gone. Heero couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror anymore. What had he become? A damn bag boy at the supermarket..that's what. "and to make things worse" he thought to himself, " why is it that I can't stop thinking about this girl!? But there is something about her…something beautiful and unique." He was just about to ponder these thoughts some more, but then he realized that he had been thinking about all these things while sitting in the driver's seat of Serena's truck. He tried to turn the key and start the car, but nothing happened. Heero was confused and a but agitated.  
  
"uhh….."said a confused Serena, "You might need to key."  
  
"Hn" said Heero as he took the key from Serena's outstretched hand. For a split second, their fingers touched, and a jolt of electricity shot down both of their spines. Heero's eyes widened as they met hers, and Serena blushed, then gasped. She turned to look up at his face, but then regained her composure.  
  
"Do you ever say anything besides 'hn' ?" she asked curiously, while studying the details of his flawless, sexy face and messed, yet soft brown hair. His eyes were cold and distant, yet still kept a hint of Prussian blue in them at all times.  
  
"Sometimes," said Heero, "I also say yes and no from time to time too." Heero broke their eye contact, and then started to back out of the parking lot. "What am I doing!?" Heero thought to himself. " I can't believe that for the first time in my life, I tried to crack a joke, and it came out sounding like…like THAT!" Heero sighed. "Why do I even care?" Heero was humiliated and yet, he kept it in quiet well.  
  
"Oh." Said Serena. She felt empty, like something was missing from her heart. "What could it be?"  
  
Serena could not bring herself to ask him any more boring, and completely irrelevant questions. She was about to give up, but then told Heero to turn left at the next street in order to get to her house. She then drifted off into sleep. Heero kept going straight on the road, missing the turn to her house, and headed off into the unknown, with Serena in the front seat, completely out of it.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Good times, huh? HEHE. Where should they be going? R & R! ((^.^)) 


	4. Night

HI!!!!  
  
K, I've finally updated my story after only about…m…3 or 4 days. Good times, huh? Okay, one word of advice for everyone….REVIEW! I only have 11 reviews, and its making me cry! *tears up and starts sniffling.* Now you don't want to see me cry, do you?? Hehe I didn't think so. But I need ideas on how Darien finds out about Serena and Heero. Should he walk in and find them making out or something? *hehehe erika* well…I guess I'll have to figure it out. Enjoy the story! Just to warn you..its kinda corny. I dunno..i've been in a weird mood lately, and I decided to make it interesting! Aight, happy reading.!  
  
*hehe crappy title, I know..but I didn't know what else to call it!**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
**NIGHT**  
  
When Serena awoke, it had become night, and she was no longer riding in her car, but rather sitting in it alone. She looked over to the drivers seat and noticed that Heero was missing. Confused and a little scared as to where he had gone, she looked out the windshield only to see the most beautiful sight. The car was parked up at the top of a hill that overlooked the entire city. Since it was night, all of the city's lights were on and everything looked at peace. She stepped out of the car and looked around, noticing many different types of trees and flowers slightly blowing in the warm breeze.  
  
"Heero?" Serena said quietly. Where could he have gone?  
  
She walked part way down the hill only to find Heero lying on his back, staring at the night sky and examining all of the stars. It was a beautiful clear night, without a cloud in the sky, and all of the universe's wonders could be seen with the naked eye.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing?" Serena asked curiously as she sat down beside him  
  
"I come here sometimes to think." Said Heero.  
  
"To think about what?" Serena moved in closer to Heero. For some reason she felt the need, as well as the urge to be near him.  
  
Heero lifted his head and his eyes met hers. He had never seen anyone look as beautiful as she did in that moment. The moonlight hit her face, making it glow, and reflecting off her hair, making it shine brighter then the heavens.  
  
" To think…" Heero could not believe he was having this conversation with anyone, let alone anyone who he had just met earlier that day. But still, he felt the need to share everything with her. Not just little things, but things like what he was thinking, what he wanted in life, and what had happened in his past.  
  
"To think about my life. To think about why I'm here, and also to try to calm myself out of trying to kill Duo."  
  
Serena giggled. She didn't know that she could feel so attached to someone so quickly. Serena laid her head down on Heero's stomach, and looked up at the night sky. The color of the sky reminded her of the color in his eyes. Serena could feel his stomach rising…then falling as he inhaled, then exhaled. She closed her eyes and felt her heart pound.  
  
Heero felt calm for the first time in his life. He felt that all of his worries, all of his fears had disappeared and he was content with life. Suddenly, an urge took over his whole body. He had never experienced it before, and didn't know what to do at first. He sighed and then sat up, taking Serena's hand in his, and facing her.  
  
"Serena, I need to tell you something." Heero hesitated. He didn't know what he was going to say to her exactly, but he did know that she needed to know how he was feeling.  
  
"I….I…well, you make me feel weird." DAMNIT! Heero thought. "what the hell was that?"  
  
"Weird? You mean like…" Serena started out  
  
"No weird is not the right word." Heero corrected himself. "You make me want to go and do spontaneous things. You make me want to help people, and to open up to the world. You make me want to be a better person." Heero sighed. The perfect soldier was slowly dying, and a new person was being born. Because of his honesty, Heero had a huge burden lifted off his shoulders that had been there his entire life.  
  
Serena stared into his deep blue eyes. Something was different about him now. He had opened up to her in a way that he had never done before. He had been honest with his feelings, instead of trying to deny them.  
  
"Heero…."Serena stopped. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Heero felt one of those urges come over him again. He didn't know how to handle these new feelings.  
  
Without thinking, he leaned in and planted a kiss firmly on her soft lips.  
  
Serena sighed and leaned into the kiss. She kissed him passionatly, with all her might, in a way that no man had experienced from her, not even Darien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
HEHEHE! I know, I'm such a biznitch. But hey, what do you expect? Did you really think that I was actually going to let my story end on a relieving note? HA! I don't think so. But I need you people to review! And go check out my friend's stories! They go under the pennames Erin Jessica Durango, Sailor Lilith, and Serena Rose!!! Peace out guys, I'll update as soon as I get a burst of inspiration! ((^.^)) 


	5. Secrets Uncovered

Yah, yah..i realize that it's been WAY too long since I've updated. SORRY!  
  
I just have had a lot going on in my life right now. Thanks to Erin Jessica Durango who gave me inspiration for this next chapter..and I encourage you to check out her story "The Day My Heart Died." Its based on a true story. The story of our lives lately. Intense, huh? Well, here you go. Don't forget to R&R!!! ((^.^))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing..blah blah blah.  
  
Oh, just so you know..Darien and Serena share an apartment. ~.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien and Relena are both flying in to go visit their "lovers." (*haha couldn't resist that one..*) They just happen to be on the same plane…  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please take your seats? We are about to be taking off so we ask everyone to put the chairs in the upright position, put your tray tables up, and turn off any electronic devices. Don't forget to fasten your seatbelts! We should be arriving at our destination in a few hours." The fight attendant said cheerfully.  
  
Darien took out his wallet and gazed at his picture of him and Serena. How he missed her. And yet, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. That they were growing more distant from each other everyday.  
  
Darien started to ponder this some more, when suddenly, he spotted a girl, no older then 17, with dusty blond hair, cornflower blue eyes, and walking the most elegant walk he had ever seen. It was almost as if she were floating.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, and then turned his eyes towards the window.  
  
" ::SIGH::" he thought. " This is going to be a very long flight."  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
Darien glanced over to see whom it was that was talking to him, and realized that it was the girl he had just seen.  
  
"Would you mind if I sat here, all of the other seats seem to be taken." She asked politely.  
  
"Of coarse not, ma'am. I wouldn't mind in the slighest."  
  
Relena sat down and straightened out her dress. She looked at him and thought that something could possibly be troubling him. She decided to introduce herself.  
  
"My name is Relena Darlian Peacecraft. What's yours?"  
  
"Darien. Just Darien." He answered. There was no use in telling her his last name. It wouldn't make a difference in the least.  
  
"Well, 'just Darien,' it seems as if we are going to be sitting here for quite a while. You seem to have something on your mind. Would you care to enlighten me? I am excellent at advice."  
  
Darien looked up into her eyes, and was shocked. Who did this girl think she was? They had only met just minutes ago, and she was already asking to hear his life story. No matter, there was nothing better to do anyway.  
  
"Well, there's this girl that I have been with all my life. I haven't seen her for quite some time now, and I'm afraid that we are growing apart. I'm not sure if I want to be with her anymore, and I don't know how to decide if I'm making a mistake. We were planning on getting married and everything, and It seemed as if we were soul mates…destined for each other." Darien stopped He couldn't believe that he had shared all those things with a complete stranger. It scared him.  
  
Relena and Darien talked for hours. In fact they, almost talked for the entire plane ride. Not just about Darien and Serena, but about life in general. They talked about what they wanted in life, where they thought life was going..and what mistakes they had made. Darien almost told her about his secret of being Tuxedo Mask. What made him confide in her so much?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Heero and Serena sat in each other's arms, watching the sun rise on that very same hill as they had shared their first pure kiss on.  
  
"Serena, I have to tell you something." Heero said. " I have to tell you something so important, so VERY important that you must never tell another living soul. It is my identity..who I am. Do you understand?"  
  
"Of coarse I understand, Heero. I would keep any secret for you." Serena felt extremely special that he was confiding in her so greatly.  
  
"The other guys are going to kill me for this! I can just hear them now…"  
  
Duo: "He-man! The little babe got you to open up, eh? Way to go!"  
  
Wufei: "HEERO! This is injustice! Some baka onna got you to tell our secret? I am going to kill you for this!"  
  
Quatre: "Heero, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We are in grave danger."  
  
Trowa: Well…Trowa might not say anything. He would probably just close his eyes in disappointment and turn away.  
  
"Well Serena, I am…Gundam Pilot 01. Heero Yui, I pilot the Wing Gundam. Along with four other guys, Duo being one of them, were trained by some doctors up in the space colonies to be the ultimate fighters. I was once dubbed the 'perfect soldier.' But you do something to me, Serena. You make me a new person…and I'm afraid that my friends won't like who I've bcome. Can you promise to keep my secret?" Heero pleaded.  
  
"Yes. But Heero, I have something to tell you as well. I too live an alternate life. Normally, I am Serena Tsukino. But whenever there is crime, evil, or injustice…I become Sailor Moon. Wow, I can't believe I told you that. I have never told anyone that before…" Serena stopped.  
  
They both looked at each other, thinking of the break through that they had both experienced. It was inconceivable.  
  
" Come on Serena, I'd better take you home. " he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. They were closer together then ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe! Well that's the end of that chapter. I just realized how short they are! Sorry folks, I'll try to add some more stuff in there and make them more worth your while. I'll try not to take as long putting up the next chapter!  
  
Peace out yo! ((^.^)) ~Britaneia~ 


	6. Pleasure and Pain

I know..i know…..i've been gone for waaay too long. Sorry to leave you all hanging like that. But hey, I do have a life outside the internet you know, contrary to popular belief. I realize that I have been a tad hypocritical, saying that I hate it when people don't finish their stories for a long time, while at the same time not finishing one of my own. I guess I understand how all those people feel. Hehe. Anyways, if you have any input..any input at all..feel free to give comments! Believe me, I will take all I can get. So keep them coming!  
  
I am really going to try and update more often, seeing as spring break is this coming week. FINALLY..A BREAK!! HEHE no homework for a whole week! Actually..scratch that. I am going to have to be working on my mini- scholorly paper. (All you who go to Jackson know what that is. Grr..) o well. Ooh its my boyfriend's 16th birthday tomorrow, so I will make sure and tell him that all of my readers wish him a happy sweet 16!!! Enough distractions. ON WITH THE STORY! ((^.^))  
  
  
  
**Once again….remember that Serena and Darien are living together. OOH..hehe kinky. ((~.^))**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on the plane……  
  
Darien and Relena had almost told each other their entire life story as the plane came into land. It seemed as if they had connected in a way that neither of them had done before with anyone else. *(No worries guys…there will be some bashing in due time. I'm just trying to get it up to that point..hehe.)*  
  
"Where are you going after we land, Darien?" said Relena curiously. She tended to but into other people's business whether she realized it or not. No matter, no one had ever said anything in the past.  
  
"Oh I'll probably go grab something to eat, and then head on home. Say, you wouldn't like to join me for dinner, would you Relena?" Darien wondered if Serena would have a problem with this. Probably not, he was sure that she was maintaining her composure and couldn't be more excited to see him when the time arose.  
  
"Why, I would love to!" Relena jumped at the opportunity. She almost forgot about her usual act of stalking Heero. In fact, it never once crossed her mind.  
  
As soon as the plane hit the ground, both people gathered their belongings and proceeded to the exit. As they got off the plane, and no one either of them recognized was there, Darien couldn't help wonder why Serena wasn't there to pick him up. After all, he had left her the flight number and time that he would be landing. No worries, this way he wouldn't have to worry about her coming and interrupting. " Huh?" Darien thought to himself. Why wouldn't he want Serena to "Interrupt", as he so patronizingly put it, them? There was something wrong, but Darien couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Darien and Relena proceeded to a nearby restaurant, and they didn't even acknowledge the fact that is was the most expensive one in town.  
  
~**~*~*~***~**~***~*~*~***~**~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~**~**~*~**~**~  
  
(hehe I went a little crazy with the star things up there. Hehehee…)  
  
Heero and Serena were trying to think of something to do. They were bored, and so both of them agreed to go back to Serena's place to watch Dogma. *(OoooooooOOOooooOOo! Couldnt think of another movie. Hehe. ((^.^))*  
  
When they arrived at Serena's house, she noticed that there was a light blinking on her answering machine..indicating that a message had been left. Serena had totally forgotten about Darien while she was with Heero this whole time.  
  
Serena disregarded the message, and asked Heero if he wanted something to drink. Once again, "Hnn" was all that was answered.  
  
As she looked up into his deep Prussian blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. Some sudden urge consumed her entire body, and without thinking, she dove into their grasp, taking Heero down with her.  
  
The next few hours passed by like seconds to the two people. Wrapped in each others embrace, they both wanted the night to go on forever. Clothes scattered around the room, Serena got up to get some water.  
  
As she walked towards the kitchen..the front door creaked open, and two pairs of stunned eyes shot a death glare at the half dressed and fully shocked lovers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe wasn't that pretty? I decided not to go TOO into detail..just cuz that would have been gross. Well, I have to get going to bed now. Band concert tomorrow. BLECH! Night all! ((^.^)) Remember to R & R!!!!!!! tankoo! : ) 


	7. Deception

Hey to all of my wonderful fans!! Aren't you happy that I am finally updating? Hehe. I'm thinking that this story needs to end soon. Hopefully I'll have it finished in the next couple days or weeks or months…haha. I was in Reno Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday with my school's jazz band. DUDE! Its so fun traveling when there are 18 guys and 3 other girls!!!!! Hehehehehhehe!! But that can be part of my excuse for being gone for so long. I'm also thinking about starting another story that reflects what has been going on in my life lately. I'll probably get started on that in a bit as well. Well, happy reading and remember to read the stories by Serena Rose, Sailor Lilith and Erin Jessica Durango. They are such talented writers! Well, have a good read! ((^.^))  
  
BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R & R!! I'm dying here. Look up at the top..so few reviews!! Its making me cry. You don't want to see me cry..now do you?  
  
((~.~))  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!!!  
  
(NO DUH!. Did you actually think I did?? Retards. Hehe J/K!. You know I love you all.)  
  
~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~~~*~***~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~**~**~***~*~**~~*~***~*~**~  
  
I'll always remember, it was late afternoon. It lasted forever, and ended so soon.  
  
You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky....I was changed.  
  
10 minutes earlier…..  
  
  
  
Darien and Relena had just left the restaurant and were heading back to the car enjoying themselves thoroughly. It was quite weird for them both because although they knew barely anything about each other, and they had met only earlier that day, they seemed to be the happiest they had ever been. If you were to see them walking together, you would think that they had known each other for their entire lives.  
  
The clock read 8:15 PM inside the car, but the sky was just beginning to get dark.  
  
"Relena, I don't really want to take you home yet. Would you like to come over and watch a movie or something? But you don't have to. I mean, its just an idea.."  
  
"I would love to!" Relena jumped at the opportunity. "All that's left at home is a pile of paper work anyway."  
  
"Oops." Thought Relena. "I probably shouldn't have said that. I'll just make up an escuse if he asks.."  
  
Fortunately, Darien didn't ask, which meant that Relena didn't have to lie to him.  
  
Darien and Relena headed towards his house, when a thought struck him like a mallet on the head. *(deja vu…believe me, its painful.)*  
  
"  
  
"What if Serena comes home? I wonder what she would think…"  
  
Darien let the thought graze the surface of his brain, but he figured that if he heard the loud music that she constantly plays, he would turn away. If not, the night was as good as gold.  
  
They pulled up in Darien's 1965 red Ford mustang convertible, *(NICE CAR!)* and Darien turned off the ignition. Not a sound was coming from the house, and so he figured that the coast was clear.  
  
Darien told Relena to stay in the car, and he got out of his side and walked over to hers, opening the door for her. Relena smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
For some reason, Darien was never that excited in his entire life. He was hoping that something would happen..but if you ask him, he couldn't describe what.  
  
Darien took out his house key and put it in the front door lock. He turned it, and then turned it back after a click was heard. Darien turned the knob and opened the door…only to have his life shatter in an instant.  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~***~**~*~**~~***~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~**~*~**~ *~***~  
  
10 minutes later…..  
  
Serena watched the door open, and heard a gasp of large intensity.  
  
Luckily, she was in the kitchen, behind the door. Serena looked over to Heero, only to see him dash into the other room. Serena, thinking quick like a cat, dove under the kitchen table (which was covered by a cloth) and held her breath.  
  
"What a mess! I can't believe this house!" Darien sounded slightly embaressed, as well as angry with the condition that the living room was in. "I'm so sorry Relena. I'll just run these into the bedroom real quick." Clothes were scattered everywhere, and Darien made acted on impulse to clean them up, not even checking as to whose they were.  
  
"Relena!" Serena thought. "Relena Darlian Peacecraft? The princess of the Sanq Kingdom? Why was SHE here with Darien?" Serena was worried, but not afraid. She knew that Darien would ever do anything to displease her.  
  
Darien returned a little relieved, and sat down on the couch next to Relena, and turned on the television. She leaned in closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He reluctantly responded by putting his arm around her, then moved in even closer next to her.  
  
Serena had the perfect view of the back of their heads, and had to bite her tongue to stop her cover from being blown. She wondered what Heero was doing, and if he was wondering what this strange man was doing in her house.  
  
Serena sighed to herself, barely loud enough for herself to hear, and then cautiously moved out from under the table, and worked her way towards her bedroom, which was directly across from the kitchen.  
  
She was almost home free when a "Damn"*(pronouned like DEEAM..you know, like a gangsta or something. Haha.)* escaped her lips.  
  
Darien heard the sound, and turned his head towards her. He was speechless at the sight, and then almost had a nervous breakdown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'M DONE!! I'm pretty sure that it's longer then a lot of my other chapters, but still not long enough. I'm getting there!! Remember to READ AND REVIEW, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Later dudes (and dudettes.) ((^.^)) ~Britaneia~ 


	8. Forever

HEY!!! Long time no see!!! Lol. Hey everybody. You don't have to say anything because I know that I have been gone for WAY too long. But, it is now summer and I PROMISE to have this darn story done and over with soon enought. Cross my heart. Lol. Anyway, I'll stop my jabbering and get on with the story. PEACE OUT to all you loyal fans, and enjoy my work. lol. (^.~) *Britaneia*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Note to audience- Serena and Heero are in their underwear, not naked. Lol.*  
  
Serena was peering into the far bedroom when she caught a glimpse of Heero hiding in the room in only his boxer shorts. His lean, yet built stature was extremely pleasant to look at *(if you know what I mean..hehe.)* and she couldn't contain herself. She thought he was the most beautiful thing that she had ever layed eyes on, and so she let out a faint "damn!!!"  
  
Heero looked up and smiled enormously. Serena was caught in his gaze when suddenly she heard.  
  
"Serena!?!?" Darien blurted out. "Serena why are you in your underwear?"  
  
"Uh..well, I..I.." Serena stammered. She didn't know what to say at first.when suddenly a BRILLIANT come back overtook her.  
  
"Well, DARIEN..I was just about to get in the shower when I came out into the kitchen to look for soap. Nice to see you by the way."  
  
"Oh.well.that would explain some things." Darien paused, and contemplated his next sentence. "*sigh*" he thought. "I'd better just get it over with.."  
  
"Serena, this is." Darien was cut off.  
  
"Relena. Relena Darlian Peacecraft, of the Sanq Kingdom. It is an HONOR *( honor was over exaggerated, as to be mocking Relena..)* to be in your presence. I would have NEVER thought that the day would come when I would be SOOOO blessed as to see you up close." Serena couldn't stop. She knew that there would be hell to pay..but she didn't care.  
  
Relena's face was getting redder and redder by each coming minute, and it was obvious that she was containing her anger while this horrible person went on mocking her and all that she stood for.  
  
"..Let me ask you something Relena. Can I have your autograph!? Make it out to Serena, please..your HIGHNESS." Serena was laughing hysterically on the inside.  
  
Heero could hear what was happening outside the door and all he could do was laugh. Luckily, he was not heard.but it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway.  
  
"HOW..HOW.D.DARE YOU!!?" Relena exploded in a fit of rage. HOW DARE you insult me!? I am Relena Darlian Peacecraft.PRINCESS of the Sanq Kingdom. What are you? NOTHING. What have you ever done that has even slightly mattered to anyone except your pathetic little self? NOTHING. You are nothing. You are a waste of air and a waste of space on this planet. I am important. I am someone.You are nothing that is even close to remotely mattering to someone important. You are filth and an insult to your family. You have NO RIGHT to say ANYTHING that has to do with me.I am IMPORTANT, you are not. You are a BUG to be crushed by me and by my military. And for you to think that anyone cares about what you are saying is a complete outrage, and a Lie." Relena exploded with rage  
  
"Calm down, Relena. It wasn't that big of a deal.." Darien said in Serena's defense.  
  
"NOT A BIG DEAL!? I'll tell you what's NOT a big deal.THAT. *(points to serena*) That insanely ridiculous excuse for a human being is not a big deal. She is nothing. She is worthless. She matters to no one but her own damn self." Relena turned back to Serena and continued her outburst.  
  
"You had better watch it. You are NOTHING, and if you so much as even THINK about getting in my way..your life will turn into a living hell, and there is nothing you can do about it. I will hunt you down, and I will kill you. Do you understand me? You had better be afraid for your life." Relena had a look of death in her eyes, but Serena was still not afraid.  
  
"Afraid!? HAH! Afraid of..you? HA HA HA HA HA! I am nowhere NEAR being afraid of you, or your weak country." Serena was still laughing, and had even more to say.when suddenly..  
  
*CRACK* Relena's had slammed against Serena's face, causing an echo to be heard. Serena looked up, ready to fight back.when Heero darted out of the bedroom and attacked Relena from behind.  
  
Heero grabbed Relena's arms and twisted them around in positions that they were not meant to be in. She screamed in agony, and then he lifted her up, and slammed her onto the floor, causing the entire house to shake.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my girlfriend!?" Darien exclaimed.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND!!!!!???" Serena could not contain herself any longer. *smack*. *crack*..*whoop*..Serena started attacking Darien, punching him and slapping him all over the face.  
  
"OW.." Darien screamed "STOP IT BITCH!" ..he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Serena paused.then went into her room, grabbed her and Heero's clothes.along with some more for the future..and then she grabbed the car keys and Heero's hand..and then walked out the door.  
  
Serena and Heero got into the truck and took off down the road. There was silence for a while..when Heero finally worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"Sere.Serena? I'm sorry." He stammered. He couldn't think of anything else to say.but that was all that was needed.  
  
Serena smiled. "Thank you for saving me Heero. I couldn't have survived without you." She took his hand, and kept it in hers.  
  
"Serena.there's something else. Something I have to tell you." he stopped..but then gazed into her eyes.and said it. He said the words that he had been feeling this entire time, yet never had the courage to express.  
  
"I.I love you Serena. I always have, and I always will" He sighed. There..it was said.  
  
Serena pulled off to the side of the road, and took his hands in hers. "Heero.I love you too. I have felt this way since I first met you. I love everything about you, and I am blessed to have you with me. Please say that you'll stay with me forever?"  
  
"I promise. I love you so much that nothing could ever make me leave you." Heero kissed her on the lips. "Ever."  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~**~~~~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!! HEHE wasn't that a good ending!? Lol well not really, but I decided that it was ABOLSUTELY necissary for you to get the ending to this story engraved in your minds. I hope to be working on a new story soon..only it probably won't take as long now to complete. THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!! (^.~) ** Britaneia** 


End file.
